K.Y.O.T.O/L.A fiesta
342px Shubidubi...da!!!(NOTA: Desde ahora reemplazará al tara...rara...rara...raa) (Llega Giovy con una taza de chocolate) Giovy: Demonios! Olvidé el Malvavisco!!! Alice: Me traes unos chochitos?? Giovy: Okey.... Stalin: Y a mi me traes un libro de la bibliteca!! Giovy: Está bien.... King: A mi me traes un yougurt de 14 kilates!! Giovy: Bueno.... Mandy: A mi una jirafa de Felpa!! Giovy: Bien ¬w¬ Julie: A mi unas donas!!!... Giovy: uhh...¬w¬ PC: Y a mi una memory card azul!!! Giovy:...... Saur: Y a mi... Giovy:(Se pone roja de la furia) QUE MI*RDA QUIERES???!!! Saur: OwO, no a mi no me traigas nada,..TwT.... Giovy: -.- Shubidubi...da!!! (Giovy cruza la calle y un auto la atropella) Soufflé:(Conduciendo el auto)... Julie: Souflé! Mataste a Giovy!!! Soufflé:(Saca un pedazo de carne y se la lanza a la cara de Julie) Julie: Quitenmelo!!!! Quitenmelo!! King:(Haciendo un baile con el paraguas de Alice) Alice: O.O deja mi paraguas ahí!!! Giovy y Stain: Odiamos a Avril Lavigne!!! Alice: =O (Aparece Avril Lavigne) Avril: Desde ahora cantaré musica electronica!!! Alice: =O Paris: Y yo la haré los coros!! jiji... Alice: =O Alan:(Aparece desnudo) Alice, te amo!! Alice:(Se arrodilla y grita dramaticamente) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Alice se despierta) Julie: Alice, estás bien, te desmayaste cuando dije que gaga nos invitaba a su fiesta Alice: Que horrible pesadilla, estaba Alan TwT Julie: =O, Descuida, es solo un sueño! ALan está en la carcel pudriendose!! Alice: Si, eso me consuela, pero que sucedio?? Julie: ewe... Flashback Julie:(Llega con una carta en las manos) Stalin: A leerla!! Hola queridos miembros de Kyoto Mote, están cordialmente invitados a mi fiesta de famosos, habrá comida dañada, bailes improvisados, conejos drogadictos hechos de chocolate y yo haré playback cantaré mi nueva cancion Alejandro, Por favor no faltes Posdata: Traigan un Souffle de preferencia de Cangrejo Alice: (Se desmaya) FIn de Flashback '' '''Alice:' Iremos?? Julie: Si.. PC: Si.. Stalin: Si... Mandy: Claro!! King: Of Course!! Saur: Gatito Malo! Digo SI!! Giovy: Si! ewe Souffle... Alice: Pues yo no!! nunca iré a una fiesta de Gaga!!(Se va corriendo) Todos: =O Shubidubi da!! Mandy:(entra al cuarto de Alice) Alice: Que haces aqui?? Mandy: Yo no estoy aqui, o si lo estoy..??? Alice: Si lo estás uwu Mandy: Creo que te voy a convencer con esto... Alice: No lo creo... Mandy: Y que tal si....? Alice: Tampoco Mandy: Ah, y si....? Alice: Esa es peor que las anteriores Mandy: TwT, Me rindo!!! (Mandy se va corriendo como loquita) Julie:(Llorando) Souffle:.... Julie: Ay Souffle! tu eres el unico que me entiende!! Souffle:.... Julie: Es que...mira!!!! BLOG DE MANDY: En noticias relacionadas, todo el mundo habla de la gran fiesta de Lady Gaga, si no me '' creen preguntenle a otros blogs ¬w¬, y yo como miembra de Kyoto Motel he sido invitada estoy muy feliz, pero creo que no podremos ir ToT mas que yo quería ver a Paris Hilton con su nueva colección de disfraces ToT, en noticias relacionadas, Alan el miembro de Kyoto Motel sigue en la carcel por suerte eso no daña la reputacion de la banda ewe Me despido mis queridos bloggeros '''Julie:' TwT Souffle:.... Julie: Exacto! no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor! ToT Shubidubi da!!! Alice:(Viendo la television) Reportera Hanky: Oh, y aquí está Avril Lavigne y su ex-guitarrista Evan Taubenfeld Alice: OwO Reportera Hanky: Que hace una chica soltera como tu acompañada de semejante pedazo de tío ex-guitarrista??? Avril: Oh, estamos yendo a la fiesta de Lady Gaga, ya que fuimos invitados Reportera Hanky: ewe, al parecer todos van a esta fiesta Alice: (Apaga el televisor y coge su abrigo) (En la sala kyoto) Alice: (llega corriendo y golpea a Alan)''OwO, un momento...si alan no está,a quien goolpeé?? '''Saur:(Inconsciente)'' '''Alice: Bueno, lo arrastran en el camino, ewe Julie: Camino a donde?? Alice: A la fiesta de Gaga *o* Stalin: Creí que no ibas a ir... Alice: Lo sé, pero estará Evan *o*, así que muevan su trasero o se los muevo!!! King:(Bailando eroticamente) Todos: OwO Alice: No me refería a eso, y no vomito porque vamos a llegar tarde!! (Se suben a la limo) Alice: Evan, ahí voy!!! Shubidubi da!!! (En la alfombra roja) (Llega Nicole Kidman con su Col) Reportera Hanky: Miren!! ahi llega Nicole Kidman vestida con...OwO, si casi no trae nada, por poco y vienes desnuda muchachita!¬w¬ Nicole: Hola, Soy Nicole Kidman, y esta es MiCol Kidman, ewe, (Sonrisa Barbie) Col:.... Reportera Hanky: ¬w¬ Par de Fresas!!! (Llega Paris Hilton con su Fresa) Reportera Hanky: Hablando de mulas ahí viene la burra!! Paris: Ay, no tengo tiempo de novatas reporteras fuera de mi camino!! Fresa:..... Reportera Hanky: U.U, si llega alguien mas juro que... (Llega Julie con su Souffle) Reportera Hanky: Renuncio!!(Se va) Julie: ewe, yo no necesito presentación... Souffle:... (Los de Kyoto entran a la mansion Gaga y está llena de famosos) Alice: Evan!!! Donde está Evan??!! *o* Josh Farro: Alice!! cuanto tiempo!!!! Alice: Quitate!!Quiero a Evan!!! Josh Farro:(Rincon emo) Giovi: Wow, hay tanta gente aqui!! Vamos Mandy hagamos de las nuestras!! Mandy: Ok Bon Giovi! Shubidubi da!!!!!! (Llegan Avril y Evan) Alice: *o* (Camara Lenta) Alice:(Corre hacia Avril) Avril: :D, (Abre los brazos para recibir a su fan) Alice: (Empuja a Avril y Abraza a Evan) Evan: OwO (Fin de Camara Lenta) Avril:(Rincon emo) Alice: Evan, Estoy babeando por ti!! Marry me!!!! Evan: OwO, esto es incomodo!... Alice: *o* Shubidubi da!!! Stalin: Hay tantos famosos aqui!! (Llegan los Jonas Brothers y Demi Lovato) Stalin: O.O Ahí está Demi! Le voy a pedir un autografo!!! (Stalin se va corriendo) Mandy: Giovi mira! Ahí están los Jonas!! Giovi: *o* Nick:(Se acerca a Giovi) Hola Linda! *o* Joe:(Se acerca a Mandy) Hola Linda! *o* Kevin:(Se acerca a King) Hola Lindo! *o* Giovi:(Nerviosa) OMG!!! Mandy:(Nerviosa) ewe, este día será genial! King:(Golpea a Kevin con un Sartén) Alejate de mi, Metrosexual!! Mientras tanto... Saur:(Inconsciente en el auto) Evan: Así que...No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te bese?? Alice: No!! *o* (Alice y Evan se acercan) Alice: Espera!! voy a hacer esto mas emocionante! ewe Evan: OwO''(miedo)'' Alice:(Saca un pan gigante) Evan: Que haremos con eso??(cejitas perver) Alice: Evan!! O//O, Solo haremos esto... (Alice y Evan se comen el pan como los dos chicos en el video de Girlfriend) (Llega Avril vestida de emo) Avril: OwO (Les quita el pan y lo tira a la basura) Alice: Que haces??? TwT Avril: Defendiendo lo que es mío!!! Alice: Pues...Tuviste tu tiro con Evan y lo desaprovechaste, y ahora es mio!!!!! muajajajaja Avril: No me refería a Evan, me refería al pan x3 Alice: Ah ok...x33 Avril: De hecho, Les recomiendo usar una salchicha o un espaguetti! demoran menos!! adios ewe Alice: Ay esa Avril, que haríamos sin ella?? Evan:(Se queda mirando a Avril) Alice: >X(, EVAN!! Que estás viendo???!!!! Evan: Nada amorcito D: Alice: ¬o¬ Shubidubi da!!! Nick:(Saca la guitarra) Giovi, te compuse una cancion!! Giovi: OwO, que inesperado!! CANTALA!! x3 Cancion de Nick: I'm... Fin de la cancion de Nick: Giovi: OwO, por que tan corta?? Nick: Aún no la termino!! Joe: ¬o¬, Nick!! Por que te juntas con personas que no conoces?? Nick: Porque la amo! *o* Giovi: OwO, Y por cierto, no soy desconocida!!! Nick: Así es... Joe: Ah si?? Como se llama?? Giovi: El se llama Nick!! :D Joe: No me refería a...pero ya que!! Ella no es para tí!! Kevin: Lo que dice Joe es cierto, aquí tenemos la candidata perfecta para ti!! (Llega la violacaballos selena gomez) Selena: Ya llegué!!! Nick:(Mirando a todos lados) Donde está la tal "candidata"?? Selena: U.U Joe y Kevin:(Mirando a todos lados) Creo que no va a llegar! Selena: Hola!! Estoy aqui!!! Giovi: (Mirando a todos lados) No!! No la encuentro!! Selena: Y QUE MI*RDA SOY YO? UNA PINTURA EN LA PARED??? Joe: No!! No está aqui!! Nick: Bueno, y tu punto es...?? Joe: Alejate de esta rockera!!! Te va a hacer daño!! ¬o¬ Kevin: Y cuidado con comerte las uñas que te quedan mal muchacho!! Nick: ._. Giovi: No importa Nick, soy libre de azucar! :D Nick: ewe Selena: (Hechandose confeti) Hola! Alguien notó que ya llegué??? Crii Criii Criii Shubidubi...da!! Miley: (Bailando con Kesha) Kesha:(Con su voz de drogada) Así que el me dijo, eres una Slut, y de ahí nació mi nombre!! Demi: Miley que estás haciendo?? Miley: =O, Es que Kesha me está dando consejos para mis videos Kesha: Que tal este?.. Te levantas te maquillas, te subes al auto y vas a la fiesta!! Miley: Que idea tan genial...y original!!*o* Kesha: Si...original...(Esconde el libro que dice: Ideas para ser robadas) Demi: Voy a ver que está haciendo Avril! ewe''(Se va)'' Stalin:(Llega agitado) Demi!! Dame Tu autografo!!! Crii Crii Crii Stalin: TwT Miley: Oh mai gash, eres Stalin, el bajista de Kyoto Motel!! Stalin: ewe, ese mismo!! Tu debes ser...Taylor Momsen!! Miley: No U.U, soy Miley Cyrus!! Stalin: Ah..es que se visten tan igual!! Kesha:(bailando como zorra en la mitad del escenario) Miley y Stalin OwO Miley: Oh mai gash, miren. un loco persiguiendo a mi lindo nicky!! *o* (Aparece King persiguiendo a Nick con una escopeta) Stalin: No es un loco! Es King!!! Miley: Pues que lo suelte o se las verá conmigo!!! >xO (Aparece Liam Hemsworth) Liam: Que estás diciendo??? ¬o¬ Miley: eh..jeje,dije que ni se atreva a tocar a mi Liamcito bonito chikito!(Usa una silla para quedar a la misma altura que el) Liam: ewe Stalin: Eso me recuerda a que tengo que detener a King antes de que mate a alguien!! Shubidubi da!! Julie:(caminando con su Souffle) Paris:(caminando con su Fresa) (Julie y Paris se chocan) Julie: Mira por donde caminas!! TwT Paris: Nunca!! tengo encargados que lo hacen por mi!¬w¬ Fresa:.... Julie: Fresa Mal hablada!! con esa boca haces la mermelada?!! Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: ewe Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Loca!!!¬w¬ Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Ya callate!!!¬w¬ Paris: POLICIA POLICIA, UNA INEPTA!!!!! Julie: OwO (Llega la Policia) Julie: OwO Policia: Señorita esta detenida!!! Souffle:... Policia: OwO, SOuffle, eres tu??? Souffle:... Policia: Detenido!!! Souffle: TwT Perro de Policia: (Oliendo a Paris) Paris: Quitate!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: OwO, daffy que estas haciendo?? Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: Dices que hay droga aqui?? Todos: OwO Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: ehm..jeje, bueno, creo que me voy! Policia: Un momento jovencita!!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: =O (El policia saca droga del bolso de Paris) Policia: Que es esto? Paris: El bolso no es mio!! Policia: Y lo que hay dentro? Paris: Eso es mio :D Julie: U.U Policia: Detenida!!! Paris: TwT Otra vez??? Policia: Asi es!! Paris: Fresa!! Defiendeme!! Fresa:(Huye lo mas rapido que puede) Paris: TwT Policia: (Se llevan a Paris a la carcel) Mientras tanto.. King: (saca una banana y golpea a Nick) Nick: =0 Giovi: Nooooooo!!!!!!(Se lanza hacia King) (Giovi encima de King) King: Mi sueno hecho realidad!!! ewe Giovi: Que dijiste?? King: Nada!! D: Nick:(Abraza a Giovi) Me quería hacer dano!! TwT Giovi:(Consolandolo) Por que lo golpeaste con una banana??? King: ewe, no fueron por celos..!!! Giovi: OMG fueron celos!!! King: -.- Shubidubida!! (Alice y Evan sentados juntitos y a pocos centimetros Avril construyendo un castillo de conejitos de chocolate) Alice: Asi que...TE GUSTAN LOS CHOCHITOS?? Evan: ME ENCANTAN!!! Avril: Okey, pero...NO GRITEN QUE HAY GENTE QUE TRATA DE HACER UN CASTILLO DE CONEJITOS DE CHOCOLATE!!! (Se derrumba el castillo) Avril: Porque a mi??? TwT Demi: Hola Avril que haces?? Avril: Demi!! Cuanto tiempo, no te veia desde el Burning Up Tour!! Demi: De hecho, fue desde que grabamos el ano pasado, pero nadie se entero! x3 Avril: Si, es cierto por eso hay que susurrar!! Demi: QUE DIJISTE??!!! Avril: QUE HAY QUE SUSURRAR!!!! Demi: Aah ok, x3 Alice: Oh my Gash, Demi Lovato!! Demi: Si, llegue como hace 30 segundos!! Alice: Es que estaba ocupada con mi Evan!(Evan y Alice frotan sus narices) Avril y Demi: OwO Avril: Mira! Ahi viene la robacanciones!! Miranda: HOLA A TODOS!!!(hechandose confeti) Selena: ewe, alguien me esta robando las ideas!! Crii Crii Crii Miranda: Avril querida!!!Demi queridaa!!!! Demi y Avril: Miranda Jodidaaa querida!!!! Selena: Yo tambien estoy aqui! :D Crii Crii Crii Miranda:'Avril querida!!!Demi queridaa!!!! ''(Les pellizca los cachetes) '''Avril y Demi: Asco!! Selena: porque nadie me presta atencion??? Crii Crii Crii (Se oye un jarron rompiendose) Todos:' '''OwO '''Demi: '''Oh Miley de nuevo!!! esperen, ya vuelvo!!(Coge una escopeta y va donde Miley)'' Alice: Evan!! *o* Evan: Alice! *o* (Llega Stalin corriendo) Stalin: Demi Demi!!! tu autogra.... Crii Crii Crii Stalin: TwT se escapo denuevo!! Alice: Jodete, estaba aqui hace 3 segundos!! Avril: ewe, es cierto!! Stalin: OMG Avril Lavigne!! Un autografo!! (Saca su libro de autografos) Avril: Ya no hay espacio para firmar!! TwT Stalin: =P Avril: ewe, aqui hay un lugarcito!!(Acerca la pluma al papel) Stalin: noooo!!! ese espacio esta reservado para Demi!!! grrrrrr... Avril: OwO''(Se aleja)'' Miranda: Yo tambien estoy aqui!! Stalin: Oh miren!! es la pequena Megan!! Miranda: No soy Megan!! Stalin: Carly? Miranda: nouuuu!! Stalin: me rindo.... Selena: Yo tambien estoy aqui!!(hechandose confeti) Crii Crii Crii Shubidubi da!!! Saur: (Se Despierta y entra a la mansion Gaga) Guardia: Lo siento no puede pasar!!! Saur: Que?! Por que?!! Guardia: No esta invitado!! Saur: OwO, pero...yo soy el guitarrista de Kyoto Motel!! Si estoy invitado!! Guardia: Lo siento pero no consta en la lista!! Saur: Que lista?? Guardia: La lista de invitados! Saur: Donde esta esa lista?? Guardia: Casualmente la perdi, pero se que no consta en ella!! Saur: TwT Shubidubi da!!! Demi: Miley que hiciste?? Miley: Te juro que el jarron se cayo solito!!! Demi: si claro!! ¬w¬ Representante: Es jarron era muy caro! tendra que pagarlo!! Miley: OwO Cuanto es?? Representante: Mas o menos lo que usted gana en 20 anos!! Miley: OwO, sabe que?? hable con mi mano!!(Le muestra la mano) Representante: (Le roba la cartera de la mano) Miley: OwO, TwT Porque???/ Kesha: Eso te pasa por no hacer lo que te dije!! Miley: Tu callate drogada!!(Le patea en el trasero) Demi: Miley!!¬w¬ Miley: ewe Demi: Si vuelves a romper algo te encerrare en tu casa y te obligare a comer gelatina! Miley: noooo!!!! gelatina noooooo!!!!!TwT Selena: Miren quien llego!!!(hechandose confeti) Crii Crii Crii Miley: UN MONSTRUO!!!! Selena: hasta que alfin....\ Demi: a quien te refieres?? Miley: me refiero al mounstro de la fama!! LADY GAGA!!! (Aparece Lady gaga en el escenario) Gaga haciendo playback cantando: Oh (oh, oh, oh) Oh (oh, oh, oh) She's got both hands In her pocket And she wont look at you Won't look at you She hides through love A super seal She got a halo around her finger Around you You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta﻿ choose Nothing to loose (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro She's not broken She's just a baby But, her boyfriend's like a dad Just like a dad Draw those flames that burn before him Now he's gonna find a fight Gonna fool the dad (Pre-chorus) You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta﻿ choose Nothing to loose (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Don't bother me Don't bother me, Alejandro Don't call my name Don't call my name, bye Fernando I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Alejandro Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch, Fernando (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Don't call my name (Alejandro) Don't call my name (Alejandro), Alejandro I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro) I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro), Fernando Don't wanna kiss (Alejandro) Don't wanna touch (Alejandro) Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro) Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro), Roberto Shubidubi da!! Mandy:(Se choca con Joe) Joe: Mira por donde caminas rockera drogada!!*0* Mandy: OwO, (Se aleja) Joe: (Se acerca) Mandy: Que quieres de mi??? Joe: Te puedo dedicar una cancion?? Mandy: Si es que con eso me dejas en paz, Si! (Los Jonas Brothers Suben al escenario) Mandy used to be that girl The one that never said a word But she always sang S Club 7 and all those boy bands Now it's been a few years It looks like things have changed Now she's mine and I want to say Mandy always laughs when I act stupid I am unaware that I'm a nuisance With her it's never wasted time Mandy always knows exactly what I'm Thinking and she's always on my mind And now, I'm never gonna let her go Cause Mandy always knows Mandy always tells the truth Even when it's hard to do And she always understands Even when it don't make sense Even though she is a blonde I'm the one that feels so dumb Mandy always laughs when I act stupid I am unaware that I'm a nuisance With her it's never wasted time Mandy always knows exactly what I'm Thinking and she's always on my mind And now, I'm never gonna let her go Cause Mandy always knows When I have a problem I'm sure that Mandy knows When I'm feeling lonely I'm sure that Mandy knows When everything's crazy She's always there for me And I'm sure that she knows I'm never ever gonna let her go Shubidubi da!! Saur:(Trepando la mansion Gaga) Guardia:(Lo baja) Saur:'''ehm...yo solo.... '''Guardia: No lo expliques!... Saur: okey, TwT Guardia: Que genial que soy!! ewe Saur: Mire!! Lady Gaga violando un cigarrillo gigante!!! Guardia: Donde Donde????(Se gira por todos lados) Saur: Adios Tonto!!(Entra corriendo a la mansion Gaga) Ricky Martin: (Ve a Saur y le entrega su abrigo) Saur: Que asco! el abrigo de un gay!!!(Vomita en las pantuflas de Gaga) (Llega Gaga y se pone las pantuflas, y tambien le entrega su abrigo a Saur) Saur: OwO, Que acaso soy el recogedor de abrigos?? Gaga: Tienes cara de eso... Saur: Oh mai gad, Lady Gaga me dijo algo! x3 Gaga:(Se va corriendo como loca) Saur: Creo que...puedo sacar ventaja de esto!! (Mueve sus dedos y se rie malvadamente) Shubidubi da!! Julie: Por fin hay tranquilidad en mi vida!!!(Se tira hacia una piscina de cartas que casualmente habia ahi) Hayley: OwO, algo de esto me dice que yo hice algo parecido!! x3 Julie: Hey Hayley!! La Piscina esta deliciosa adelante!!! Hayley:'Wujuuuuu(Se tira a la piscina de cartas)'' '''Julie: (Haciendo angeles de cartas) De que seran todas estas cartas??? Hayley: Obvio, las deudas de Lady gaga x3 Julie: Cierto x33 Souffle: x3 (Llega Kesha) Kesha: Me uno a la fiesta en la piscina!!! Julie y Hayley: Noooo!!!!(Escapan) Kesha:(desnudandose) Julie: OwO, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, es una piscina de cartas!!! Kesha: Es que no resisto ser el centro de atencion ewe Souffle:(tratando de escapar) Kesha:(Se mete a la piscina) Souffle:(tratando de escapar) Kesha: OwO, por que el apuro??? No muerdo x3 Souffle:(tratando de escapar con el triple de esfuerzo) Kesha: Ahora tu me las pagaras!!(Se sumerge con Souffle fuera de la vista de todos) Julie: OwO, esta violando a mi Souffle!!! Paris: Pues eso es lo que le pasa por ser un insultador!! Julie: Como saliste de la carcel?? Paris: Me acoste con la mitad de ellos, asi funciona este negocio!! ewe Julie: me das asco!! Hayley: A mi tambien!! Paris: Tu no te metas! Pelirroja artificial!! Hayley: =0 Julie: uhhhh... Hayley: (La golpea) Julie: OwO, no me lo esperaba...bueno, en realidad si!! Paris:(Se va llorando como nenita) (Hayley y Julie chocan sus manos) (sale Kesha de la piscina con muchos moretones) Todos: OwO Kesha: ese Souffle es un salvaje!! ToT Souffle: =P Shubidubi...da!! Nick:(abrazando a Giovi) Giovi: Por que le cantaste una cancion a Mandy?? Nick: e.O, no lo hice!! Fue Joe!! Yo solo toque el piano!!! Giovi: Cierto!! ewe Nick: Ahora si voy a cantar la cancion que te escribi... Giovi: *0*\ (Cancion de Nick:) I'm, I'm good at wasting time I think lyrics need to rhyme And you're not asking But I'm trying to grow a mustache I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla Otherwise it smells like feet to me And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail And I love you when you say my name If you wanna know Here it goes Gonna tell you this The part of me that'll show if you're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? At times confusing, slightly amusing Introducing me Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to La la la la La la la la la la la la, da I never trust a dog to watch my food And I like to use to the word "dude" As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective And I've never really been into cars I like really cool guitars and superheroes And checks with lots of zeros on 'em I love the sound of violins And making someone smile If you wanna know Here it goes Gonna tell you this The part of me that'll show if you're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? At times confusing, possibly amusing Introducing me Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to So be careful when you ask next time So if you wanna know Here it goes Gonna tell you this The part of me that'll show if you're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? At times confusing, hopefully amusing Introducing me Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to Doo doo doo doo Giovi: Es perfecta!! *0* (Llega Selena y se pone al frente del escenario) Selena: (Hechandose Confeti) AHORA SI VOY A HACER QUE TODOS USTEDES DEJEN DE IGNORARME!!! (Cancion de Selena) COMO DECIDO EXPRESARME? CUANDO ESTOI EN EL BAÑO Y SE ME SALE NATURALMENTE, SALE NATURALMENTE. TENGO UN GAS CONTENIDO X DENTRO, ES INTUITIVO, ME LO TENGO Q TIRAR, SALE NATURALMENTE. MMMM (PUJANDO) >.<... SALE NATURALMENTE. Y ME QUITA LA RESPIRACION YO ME LOS TIRO Y TU ME LOS HUELES SOY UNA COCHINILLA Y LO SE Y AMO TU FORMA DE OLER PARA MI ES EXCITANTE SE ME SALE NATURALMENTE PFFF (PEDO) SALE NATURALMENTE CUANDO ESTAS CONMIGO NENE ME LOS TIRO NATURALMENTE NATURALMENTE PFFF, PFFF, PFFF, (PEDOS) SIENTO COMO ME LO MUEVES NO PUEDO EVITAR ME VAS A HACER EXPLOTAR UPPS ME LO VOI A TIRAR SALIO NATURALMENTE NATURALMENTE OH SII TE QUITE LA RESPIRACION TE PONES ROJO AUN RESPIRAS? YO ME LOS TIRO TU ME LOS HUELES AMO TU FORMA DE OLER PERO TE ESTAS ASFIXIANDOOOO ESTO ME EXCITA SOY UNA COCHINA Y LO SE SE ME SALE NATURALMENTE NATURALMENTE SI ME DAS X ATRAS, NENE SALE NATURALMENTE SALE NATURALMENTE PFF, PFF, PFFF (PEDOS) CUANDO TIRAMOS (TENER SEXO) NOS DROGAMOS CON MI FLATULENCIAS NOS QUITA LA RESPIRACION TU ME LOS!!! YO ME LOS TIRO TU ME LOS HUELES AMO LA FORMA EN QUE ME LOS HUELES ME EXCITA BOMBARDEARTE A PEDOS SOY UNA COCHINA PEDORRA Y LO SE SE ME SALEN NATURALMENTE NATURALMENTE CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO NENE SE ME SALEN NATURALMENTE NATURALMENTE SE ME SALEN NATURALMENTE PFF, PFF, PFF (PEDOS) NATURALMENTE X5 PFF, PFF, PFF (PEDOS!) Crii Criii Criii Criii Criii Criii (Aparece la rana rene) Rana: Yo soy tu Gominola! Yo soy tu Gominola! Yo soy tu Gominola! Yo soy tu Gominola! Yo soy tu Gomi gomi gomi gomi nola! (La gente estalla en aplausos) Selena: =O Shubidubi da!!! Alice:(Comiendo espaguetti con Evan) Evan: Alice, estas 2 horas han sido geniales pero.... Alice: =O Evan: Pero, no creo que funcione... Alice: =O Evan: Por que...Soy alergico a la Salsa!!(Se va corriendo) Alice: =O Evan!! Espera!! Mandy: Que Sucede??!! Alice: Evan me dejo plantada!! TwT Mandy: Ni que fueras planta!! Alice:¬o¬ (Escena Censurada) Mandy: Me duele! Me duele!!(Una ambulancia se la lleva) Alice: Quizas eso te ensene..!! Taylor: Wow, eso fue salvaje!! Alice: Oh mai gash! Taylor Momsen!(Se desmaya) Taylor: OwO, no me importa si me odias! ewe Selena:(hechandose confeti) DE SEGURO YA NO ME IGNORARAN AHORA QUE VIENE MI GRAN AMIGO!!! (Llega Justin Bieber) (Los paparazzis lo rodean) Selena:(Se pone al lado de Justin) Asi es!! Tomenme fotos!!! (Las camaras de los paparazzis se rompen) Justin: =0, Ahora no me podran tomar fotos!(Llorando como nenita) Selena: =O Justin: (La empuja) NADIE ME QUITA LOS PAPARAZZIS!!! Selena: =O (Lo empuja) Kesha: PELEA DE NINAS BOBAAAAAAASSS!!!!!! (Todos rodean a Justin y Selena para ver como pelean) Selena: Al fin me toman en cuenta!!(Le quita un cabello a Justin) Justin: Auuuuchhh TwT (Llegan las pijas fans de Gayber) Fans: Chicas!! A ella!!! (Las Fans atacan a Selena) Selena: Ayudenme Ayudenme!!!!! Crii criii criii criii Justin: muy bien!! sigan asi...muajajajaja''(Moviendo sus dedos de forma malvada)'' Taylor: ewe, alguien puede traer una ambulancia?? Alice: Para quien?? Taylor: Para ti! Alice: Ah okey! 3 horas despues: (Alice y Taylor esperando la ambulancia) Alice: Creo que ya no va a venir!! Taylor: Tienes razon x3 Alice: Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que buscar a mi Evan!! *o* Taylor: Suerte y no hagan cosas sucias!! (Llegan Sofi y Neku) Sofi: OwO, Neku hay que ponerse atento!! Nos quieren robar las ideas!! Neku: (Mirando a Nicol Kidman) Sofi:(Con lagrimas en los ojos) Neku!! Como Pudiste???! ToT Neku: e.O Sofi: Terminamos!! (Se va corriendo) Neku: Sofi!! Espera!! (Se va tras ella) Saur: (Se roba los abrigos de Neku y Sofi) Muajajajaj!!! (Musica de accion) (Saur se roba los abrigos de todos en tiempo record) Saur: Ahora todos ustedes me las pagaran!! muajajajaja.... Todos:(Lo quedan viendo raro) Saur: Quitense!! Quitense! Dakota Fanning: OwO, un bicho raro!! Giovi: Es un Germen! x3 Nick: Giovi, tengo una idea (Cejitas perver) Giovi: O//O, Dime! Nick: Formemos una banda!! Giovi: OwO, Pero tu ya tienes una banda!! Y yo tengo la mia!! Nick: Que se jodan! x3 Giovi: OwO, y como la llamariamos?? Nick: Bon Giovi!! *0* Shubidubi da!! Alice:(Toca la puerta del baño) Evan: (rincon emo) No! ToT PC:(Suena la musica) Musical: Alice:, Si tu no me abres la puerta del baño, te juro que no te hablare en un año Evan: OwO Alice: Pero no lo puedo resistir, es solo una mentira, por que yo sin ti no puedo vivir! Evan: OwO (Llegan los bailarines) Alice: Es por eso que te dedico, las cinco letras de mi amor! or or!!! Evan: OwO (Los bailarines bailan en el baño al estilo de los 80's ) Alice: La a es por Amarte Alice: La e es por Esperarte Alice: La i es por nuestos planes de Irnos Alice: O es por que en mi vida no habra Otro hombre! Alice: La U es por que eres el Unico que me ha hecho suspirar!! Alice: Y asi, creamos el amor!!! (Los bailarines bailan en el baño al estilo de los 80's ) Mandy y Giovi:(vestidas como en los 80's) Shubidu ba!! Shubidu ba!! Alice: Hey Hey !! Mandy y Giovi:(vestidas como en los 80's) Shubidu ba!! Shubidu ba!! Alice: Hey Hey !! (Todos en el baño se ponen a bailar el acereje) Alice: Hey Hey !! Es pro ti baby!!! (Los bailarines se van) Alice: VIVA EL ROOOOOCKKKK!!(rompe la guitarra en la cabeza de selena que casualmente estaba ahi recuperándose de los golpes de las fans de Justina) Selena: TwT Fin del Musical: Evan: OwO Alice: Que tal estuvo mi baile improvisado?? Evan: Solo dos palabras: SHUT UP AND LOVE ME!!! (Alice y Evan entran a una cabina del baño) (Escena censurada) Gaga: OwO, en mi baño suceden cosas extrañas!! Ire a ver!! (Gaga abre la cabina del baño) Alice: OwO, LARGO!!!! (Alice le lanza un zapato a Gaga) Gaga:(Inconsciente) Shubidubi...da!! Demi:(Comiendo Gelatina delante de Miley) No quieres??? Miley: No TwT Demi: x333 Stalin:(Llega corriendo) AL FIIIIINNNN!!!!!! AUTOGRAFOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Todos: OwO Demi: Oh! Eres el bajista de Kyoto Motel! me encantan tus canciones! Stalin: OwO, Enserio?? Demi: Si, nadie conoce mi lado metalero! ewe Miley: Es cierto! Si supieras..No me deja dormir en las noches con esa musica que escucha!! ToT Stalin: Y tu que escuchas...Pop??¬w¬ Miley: No escucho Pop! Solo Lady Gaga! ewe Todos: OwO Demi: Oye, si canto contigo te calmarias?? Stalin: Si!!*0* Cancion: I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something, It followed me Along the way, a figure of gray, Impersonating everymove I make For now we'll call it my shadow, And it said will you replace it, So you'll be with me every where I go... Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, Searching for a chance To catch my breath, A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, Day or night, Dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow And what happens on the days when, The clouds appear and fade away my Shade, oh, that's our que babe, We'll run away to a place where the sun Always shines That not even time could erase, You're my weakness babe but you give me Strength, I need you, I need you like the blood in my veins. Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, Searching for a chance To catch my breath, A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, Day or night, dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow Fin de Cancion: Miley: ewe, hora de mi cancion: No puedo ser dominada!! No puedo ser cambiada!! No puedo ser..no no no !!! (Llega King y la patea en el trasero) King: HAZLE COMPANIA A KESHA!!! Todos: OwO Joe: Hola!! Demi: Joe!¬o¬ Joe: Demi!¬o¬ Stalin: Uhh, situacion incomoda! me voy!! (Llega Mandy, pero al ver a Joe se da media vuelta) Joe: OwO, Por que huyes??? ewe Mandy: Alejate de mi!! Joe:(la detiene) No! Mandy: TwT Demi: OwO, Joe! Deja de acosar a Mandy que tienes novia!! Joe: ewe Demi: Y de hecho ahi viene Ashley Greene: Joey!! Que haces??!!! Joe: OwO Demi: uuuh, situacion incomoda Ashley: >X(!! Te ensenare a no enganarme!! (Ashley hala a Jeo de la oreja y se lo lleva arrastrando por toda la fiesta) Demi: Que bueno que hay justicia en el mundo! ewe Miley: Si! Es genial! ewe Demi: Miley! Acabate tu gelatina!! ¬w¬ Miley: TwT (Miley come su gelatina mientras Demi grita de victoria)' Shubidubi da!! Paris:(Vestida de Vaquerita) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Caballo) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Barbie) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Ken) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Gatita) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Leona) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Rosa) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Tulipan) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Jaguar) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Leopardo) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Vampiro) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Hombre Lobo) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Pastel) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Galleta) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Paloma) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Condor) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Bruja) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Maga) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Televisor) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Laptop) ¬w¬ Paris:(Vestida de Cerda) ¬w¬ Julie:(Vestida de Carnicera) ¬w¬ (Se escucha un grito) (Todos en la fiesta se giran a ver el grito que venia del baño) Todos: OwO Representante: Asesina!! Asesina!!! (Alice y Evan salen corriendo del baño) Alice: KYOTO MOTEL!! HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI!! (Todos los de Kyoto salen y ven que afuera esta lleno de paparazzis) Stalin:'''Dejenos pasar!! '''Paparazzis:(Tomando fotos como locos) Mandy: No hay como salir!! TwT Giovi: Nick!! Tengo que irme!! Nick: No!! TwT Giovi: Lo nuestro nunca funcionara!! Nick: No digas eso!! TwT Giovi: Prometeme que nunca me olvidaras!! ToT Nick: ToT, Te lo prometo!! pero quiero que te lleves esto conmigo... Julie: Ya paren par de cursis!!¬w¬ (Julie lanza a Giovi y cae justo en la limosina) Giovi: =S Julie: ewe, tengo buena punteria! King: No podemos salir!! Evan: Creo que...esto depende de mi!!! Todos:=O (Suena la musica de I will always Love you de Withney Houston- El guardaespaldas) Evan: Yo tengo el podeeeeerrrr!!!! King: Todos encima de Evan!!! (Los de Kyoto se suben a la espalda de Evan) (Evan pasa por enmedio de los paparazzis cargando a todos y los lleva a la limosina) Evan: Mi espalda!! ToT Alice: Evan!! Eso fue tan romantico!! *o* Dakora Fanning: Miren!! Un Mounstruo!!! (Llega Saur vestido con todos los abrigos que recogio) Saur: Muajajajaja!!!! (Saur se tropieza y mata a los paparazzis por accidente) Todos: OwO Epilogo Selena: Ahora si todos me haran caso!! (Selena besa a un caballo) Caballo: Oye, esto es patetico! Ya todos se fueron!! Selena: TwT Comentarios * ¡Hahahaha! K.Y.O.T.O ¡Esta genial!!! Y al que no le guste le digo: Kállate Ya O Te Obligamos (H) (?? xDD Muy bien E''stalin, sigué así! '~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' '~Hablen con la Loca~ 02:21 4 nov 2010 (UTC)' ''<- Modelando| '''L.A fiesta' | Paparazzis ->'' Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O